A motor control center is a multi-compartment steel enclosure with a bus system to distribute electrical power from a common bus to a plurality of individual motor control units mountable within the compartments. The individual motor control center units are commonly referred to as “buckets” and are typically constructed to be removable modular units that have, or are installed behind, individual sealed doors on the motor control center enclosure. These units may contain various motor control and motor protection devices such as motor controllers, starters, contactor assemblies, overload relays, circuit breakers, motor circuit protectors, various disconnects, and similar devices for electric motors. The units connect to the common power bus of the motor control center and conduct supply power to a line side of the motor control devices for operation of motors and feeder circuits. Motor control centers are often used in factories and industrial facilities that utilize high power electrical motors, pumps, and other loads.